Fiery Nights
by Mariachica
Summary: Maria finds out she is Buffy's half sister and the two have to work together to conquer a new evil in Roswell. Up to part 5 now. (Buffy/Roswell Crossover)
1. Default Chapter

Name: Scarlet (Mystique)  
Email: Tiger33333@aol.com  
Subject: Michael and Maria  
Rated: PG-14  
Summary: Maria finds out she is half sister to Buffy.   
She also discovers a hint of slayer powers ... what   
will happen.  
Note: This has characters from Buffy sorry no Angel ... yet!   
And I promise, it is not as corny as it sounds. Just to say,  
this takes place after Destiny.  
Note: Please ... feed back is a must, good or bad!!!  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own any characters in Buffy  
or Roswell.  
  


Mistaken Identity  
  


A thousand nails would have been more painless than this. How stupid. How idiotic, could he have been. You don't say I love you, and then leave. Especially if it is the first time. It was as if a million lives shattered before her. She went into a rampaging rage ... what was she going to do?  
  
Maria didn't care. She wrecked everything that got in her path! Trash cans stormed into the street. Mailboxes were lifted and crushed. And surprisingly, she broke a glass window by throwing a plastic Frisbee. This strength had been coming on faster and faster. Maria was just about to put a dent in her stupid Jetta when she saw an unfamiliar car in the driveway!  
  
She walked in her house and saw a strange blonde girl talking to her mother. She looked like she was in collage ... but why was she here. Maria got a strange sensation from the girl ... who was she!  
  
"Mom I am home." Maria said really mumbling to herself.  
  
"Maria wait, there is someone I would like you to meat!" Amy Deluca said with a half smile on her face.  
  
Maria didn't say anything, she just stared at the girl.  
  
"Uh ... hi, I'm Buffy!" Buffy replied, looking around the house. She looked incredibly strong and incredibly beautiful. But unfortunately, Maria wasn't in the mood for chit chat. She just wanted to shrivel up in her room and die.  
  
"Buffy ... great ... well it was nice to meat you!" Maria replied, and then just blew her off. And turned to go upstairs.  
  
"OK!" Buffy replied confused looking at Amy.  
  
"Maria ... wait. Buffy is um ... she is your ... Buffy is your sister ... half ... I mean!" Amy replied while staring at the ground.  
  
"What! What are you talking about! Wait, this is some sort of a ... joke ... right?" Maria replied in disbelief!  
  
"You two ... um ... you share the same father!" Amy replied with a small laugh trying to loosen the mood.  
  
"What! How ... how long did you know?" Maria asked in total anger.  
  
"A while ... about 3 months I guess!" Amy replied noticing how angry Maria looked.  
  
Maria was so upset. It wasn't really the fact that she had a sister. I mean with what she was going through, a sister was the perfect thing she needed. But it was the fact her mother didn't even tell her. She just sprang her with the news. Which was even more harder with what just happened to her? She was so angry ... sad ... upset, all at the same time. Maria had to be anywhere but here. And dealing with Buffy, well, that was not the best thing for her right now! So Maria ran to the door, slamming it behind her.  
  
"Well, ... that went well." Buffy said confused and sarcastically.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
That stupid jerk! That stupid, stupid, stupid jerk. Michael was never really known to be smart. But still, he should have realized you don't tell someone you love them and then ... leave! She looked at her reflection in a puddle in some alley. Who was that girl she was looking at. No one Maria new. No one ever brought Maria down like Michael did. No ... she was Maria Deluca ... hurricane Deluca and by the gods, she was going to have some fun.  
  
Maria found herself in Exotic Places. A dance club for teens. She found some cloths in her car that she used when she went to a party about a month ago. A black leather mini skirt, a red, sparkly shirt that had no back to it except two small strings that tied together. And black, knee high boots to go along with it. She never drank, but what better way to drown your sorrows then by drowning them for real.  
  
Then all of the sudden one of her favorite songs came on. Jumpin; Jumpin by Destiny's Child. It was like, the best dance song ever. She just let the music carry her body around. She was dancing so much she didn't even notice Isabelle, Tess, Max, and Michael walk in. But of course, it didn't take her long to notice them either. Buffy then came in with two other people, and Maria noticed Buffy approach her. Maria grabbed another bear and began to drink it.  
  
"I think your a bit young for this!" Buffy said as she pulled the bear away from Maria.  
  
"What ever ... God I love this song! So ... who are your two friends, what are you ... some sort of a which!" Maria said pretending to be wasted. But she wasn't, she just wanted Big sister Buffy to get off her back!  
  
"Actually, I prefer the term wicca!" Willow replied trying not to feel insulted.  
  
"Xander, Willow, this is my sister ... Maria!" Buffy said looking from them back to Maria.  
  
"Well, that's just great, I will be going now!" Maria said and pretended to loose her balance and fell into Xander's arms.  
  
"Maria cool it. I have been watching you since you got here ... the most you drank was half a beer. Not that I condole that or anything, but your not drunk!" Buffy said starting to get a little annoyed.  
  
"She's cute ... I like her. How old is she again Buffy?" Xander said jokingly to Maria.  
  
"16!" Buffy replied.  
  
"Ahem ... 17." Maria replied.  
  
"So Willow, your a wicca, so what exactly do you ... do?" Maria said.  
  
"Incantations, other stuff, most the time I just screw up! It's strange though, most people are intimidated by *witches*." Willow replied.  
  
"Screw up huh ... that's the story of my life. As for being a witch. Growing up in Roswell ... you actually believe in aliens. Nothing new." Maria replied as she looked in the 4 aliens direction. And then looked back feeling Michael's eyes on her.  
  
"So Maria, do you want to dance?" Xander asked.  
  
Maria looked back at Michael, who's eyes still never left her, "Sure!" She replied as she grabbed his arm and lead him to the middle of the dance floor.  
  
A lot of couples were out of the dance floor. Maria thought Xander was cute, but that wasn't the reason she brought him on the floor. It was pure and simple. She wanted to make Michael jealous. She pulled out all her moves. Moving her body to the beat of the music. Ever so often catching a glimpse of Michael. And his eyes were burning now. If he was ever angry, it was now. She loved the attention not to mention the fact that Xander was having fun.  
  
"Poor Xander, you know this isn't the first time a girl ever used him to make another guy jealous." Willow said to Buffy!  
  
"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Remember when you came back from LA after you killed the Master. You were dancing just like Maria is just to make Angel jealous!" Willow said smiling at her.  
  
"Yeah well ... I had a good reason!" Buffy said trying to make a joke of it.  
  
"Maybe ... but what's Maria's?" Willow asked while looking on poor Xander who actually looked like he was having fun.  
  
"I don't exactly know. But what ever it is, I am sure it has got something to do with that kid over there who is looking at Xander, if he had darts ... Xander's eyes would be the bulls eye." Buffy said pleased with the metaphor she came up with!  
  
Meanwhile Michael's eyes still never left Maria. Her body was mesmerizing. Hitmotising. Every move she made ... his eyes followed. What upsetted him ... was the fact she was dancing with some guy she just met, I mean, he may have hurt her. But they just broke up! Then Michael's eyes found his way to Buffy. And Buffy stared at him. She saw the same hurt and anger that was in Angel's eyes when she was dancing with Xander.  
  
"Michael ... Huston we have a problem." Isabelle said while waving her hand in front of Michael.  
  
"What ... oh ... sorry, I am just not into this dancing thing!" Michael replied trying not to meet there eyes.  
  
"Yeah ... just watching it." Tess snickered.  
  
"Look, Michael give her up, we all have a lot to loose!" Max said. But deep within Max, he felt like a hypocrite. If it were Liz out there, he would have been a pile of puddy.  
  
"Who?" Michael replied as he stormed out of the building.  
  
Back with Maria and Xander, Maria realized the only person she was putting a show on now, was for herself. And to be quite honest, it wasn't a very entertaining show. She was tired and realized that going home would be the best thing. So she literally walked away and blew Xander off.   
  
"Great ... another day in the life of Xander Harris." Xander said to himself as he watched Maria walk away.  
  
"Where did Maria go?" Willow asked as she looked at Xander's mellow face.  
  
"I really don't know. But it's OK ... because I have my two favorite ladies with me right!" Xander said as he put both his arms around them.  
  
"I better make sure she gets home OK!" Buffy said as she went in the direction Maria left in.  
  
This day really sucked. But that was Maria's life. Everybody left her. It was normal. Something she could always count on. Her father left her when she was 6. Not even really saying good-bye. Then again, she never really new her father. But every father daughter dance she missed, every father daughter camp out Liz always seemed to talk her into always made Maria rethink the thought of having a father around. And then there was her Dalmatian who was hit by a car. Now of course that wasn't his fault. But Maria loved animals, and it didn't help that she saw the car hit Dottie. And now there was Michael to add to that list. Maybe she was just bad luck. Her mother always talked about an albatross. Apparently something that brought bad luck to it. She didn't really care ... or at least that is what she tried to tell herself.  
  
Deep within her thoughts, Maria began to realize that there were footsteps not far behind her. It was like one of those scary movies where you are screaming at the girl ... no don't go upstairs you moron, or no, don't lock yourself inside. She just happened to turn down a dark alley.  
  
"OK Buffy ... this isn't funny, now what are you doing ... stalking me?" Maria asked trying to convince herself she wasn't in a bad situation.  
  
"So you do know Buffy. How good for me!" A strange man said as he walked up to her.  
  
"Who are you?" Maria asked feeling the blood within her rise.  
  
"That's not important!" He replied as he started walking towards her.  
  
"Are you going to kill me?" Maria asked. What the hell was she doing. Why wasn't she running ... or screaming at least? Why wasn't her life flashing before her? Then all of the sudden, the mans face changed. They were all wrinkled, and his teeth grew ... they grew fangs.   
  
"Well, that depends if you call rising from the grounds death!" The guy replied.  
  
He started to advance towards her and all of the sudden he was knocked from off Maria to the ground, about 100 yards away. Then she saw the ... thing wrestle Buffy. OK what was this ... this freak show. Buffy and the thing were fighting. Crashing into boxes not to mention each other, then all of the sudden Buffy took a wooden chair and broke of the leg. Then she stroke where she assumed was the things heart and it literally disintegrated before her eyes.  
  
"What ... how ... who the! OK, I am like in la la land her. What just happened?" Maria asked real confused.  
  
"Uh ... it's kind of hard to explain." Buffy said trying to give a fake half smile.  
  
"Simple ... she's the slayer!" Spike said as he came around the corner.  
  
"Great. Now I have to deal with you. What are you doing in Roswell Spike?" Buffy asked more annoyed than ever.  
  
"Nice to see you to." He replied sarcastically.  
  
"So you've been here the entire time, you could have helped you know!" Buffy replied as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Hello ... I am the bad guy remember. Just because I can't do any damage, doesn't mean I can't enjoy other damage. Especially when it's being done to you!" Spike replied with a fake evil grin.  
  
"OK ... hello, I believe my question was ... what the hell is going on here." Maria replied, "I mean was that ... vampire?" Maria asked not shocked at all.  
  
"Sure. That's one word for them." Buffy replied kind of confused Maria wasn't freaking out!  
  
"Well, what else would you call us!" Spike replied sarcastically.  
  
"And your one to?" Maria replied trying to analyze all of the information pouring into her.  
  
"You don't seemed surprised at all. I mean ... the last time someone found out about this, they freaked out and ran out of the building like a raving lunatic!" Buffy replied looking at her with a surprised.  
  
"Oh .. Believe me ... I have already done that one!" Maria replied.  
  
"What do you mean, you have already seen a vampire?" Buffy said surprised that any would show up in Roswell.  
  
"Not ... exactly." Maria replied looking at the ground.  
  
"What ... exactly ... do you mean!" Buffy said hoping Maria wasn't playing her.  
  
"O come on ... this is Roswell! Think about it. What is Roswell known for?" Maria asked in disbelief.  
  
Buffy just stared at her.  
  
"Aliens?" Spike asked out of the blue.  
  
"Finally ... God, I mean it's Roswell. The only reason we were put on the map was because of the *siting*" Maria replied quoting her hands at the word siting.  
  
"O come on. You what ... slay vampires. Is it really so hard to believe that there are aliens?" Maria replied sharing the same expression as Buffy.  
  
"And then some. But yeah ... I guess it makes sense." Buffy answered.  
  
"Demons ... witches ... vampires. Now aliens. Interesting!" Spike said laughing to himself.  
  
"Have you actually met an alien?" Buffy asked getting a little intrequed. She never really thought about the possibility of extraterrestrial life.   
  
"Hell. I dated one for 4 months. Until that stupid jerk left me for that tramp ... after telling me he loved me ... while I saved his ass and the rest of the world ... and then he up and leaves ... oh I'm sorry, was I babbling?" Maria said.  
  
"You mean that guy who was staring at you in the club was an alien. OK. Your coming with me!" Buffy said as she took Maria's arm.  
  
"What ... where exactly are we going?" Maria asked confused.  
  
"You are going to meet a guy named Giles!" Buffy replied.  
  
"Hey ... what about me?" Spike asked ... not that he really cared.  
  
"Your not invited." Buffy replied.  
  
"So tell me ... why didn't he try to bit us?" Maria asked confused at the world she had just been opened up to!  
  


To be continued ......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Hiding around the Corner

Name: Scarlet  
Email: Tiger33333@aol.com  
subject: Michael and Maria  
Rated: PG-14  
Note: I love feedback, good or bad so please send   
me any type of feedback you have. Feed back is a must  
pleaaaassssseeeee tell me what you think. Do you want  
to see more. What do you want to see in part 3, give me  
suggestions! I will most likely use them!!!  
Summary: Maria learns about the slayer's world and   
discovers new talents she has as Liz finds out about   
the vampires also.  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own either of the cas in   
Roswell or Buffy.  
  


Part 2  
Turning the corners.  


  
It had been two days since Maria found out all the news. When she showed up to work for the past two days, her mind kept traveling to the whole story Buffy learned from Giles and Buffy. She swore she wouldn't tell Liz or Alex anything, but how could she keep such a big secret from her two best friends. Not to mention how weird everyone she met seemed. Giles was like soooo into the old times and vampires. Willow freaked her out with the whole wicca thing. And Xander was just coming onto her way to fast.   
  
Maria slipped again and didn't even notice the new waitress Courtney tap her shoulder.   
  
"Uh Maria ... table 3 has been waiting for you to take there order like ... 20 minutes now." Courtney replied.  
  
"Oh ... uh ... sorry, I ... guess I just lost track of time." Maria said trying to shape back up into the time she was in now.  
  
"Maybe so. But you have been like this for the past couple of days. Has it got something to do with Michael, because he has been acting weird also, especially when you are around." Courtney replied looking back at Michael. Who tried to keep his eyes from looking at Maria.  
  
"What ... Michael, no! It's ... my mom sort of sprung the news on me that I have a half sister ... for the first time two days ago!" Maria replied. And Michael, she hadn't even thought about him once these past days. Hell, she hasn't even heard from Buffy since Maria learned all about the other daemons exist here.  
  
"Ouch ... I know what that's like ... actually ... I don't! See ya!" Courtney said as she sprang away. She was a ditzy person, much like Maria, that's one of the reasons she liked her. But she could be to ditzy, and that was what annoyed Maria!  
  
Everybody finally packed up everything and left. Liz finally got home, she didn't work tonight so she went to the library. Figures, it was probably the only thing Liz could do to get Max off her mind. It was strange. Maria felt sorry for Liz at first. And for herself. But now she couldn't pity anyone, there were so many things out there and only a few people who actually put up a fight to make the world better.  
  
"So ... Maria, how's it goin?" Liz asked trying to brighten the mood.  
  
"Oh ... uh ... fine I guess." Maria replied trying not to meet Liz's eyes.  
  
Liz figured it was probably because Maria still had to work with Michael. She could tell something was bothering her, "What's wrong Maria ... is it Michael?"  
  
"Oh ... no, it's not Michael ... why do you ask?" Maria replied trying to change the subject!  
  
"Look ... Maria. I know a lot has been going on with dealing with working with Michael and the Crashdown. You can tell me ... It might actually help ME!" Liz replied actually laughing at herself.  
  
"It's nothing ... really!" Maria replied getting a little upset because Liz was acting a little selfish. I mean, it wasn't Liz that just lost something, but her and Alex also. Not to mention the little burden Maria had been given.  
  
"Whatever, I am just trying to make you feel better. I mean ... you have been moping around here for the past two days like someone died, and I notice it has been affecting your job ... and I ..." Liz started to say until she was interrupted.  
  
"You what ... have lost more than me. I don't think so. You have no idea what *I* am going through, and I don't mean to be selfish or anything, but it is starting to get on my ner ..." Maria started to say until she was interrupted.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your conversation ladies, but I am hungry ... and dinner is about to be served." A strange looking man said just as Maria realized it was a vampire.  
  
"Who are you ... how did you get in here?" Liz asked frightened.  
  
The vampire just looked at her and answered her by thrusting her across the room. Then he lifted her up and was about to bite her when a chair came crashing across his head.  
  
"Hey, that hurt!" He replied looking at a burning red Maria.  
  
"Well, there is plenty of it to go around, want some more taste of it?" Maria asked as she went into a battle.  
  
Tables were being thrown, and Maria discovered a weird strength she required. At the same time, she was being hurdled in the air and hit the wall. Twice. While it seemed to have hurt, the pain immediately disappeared. She got up and something inside her seemed to have snapped. She then watched as her foot kicked the vampire in the stomach, then a left punch, and a right punch. And suddenly, she poked a piece of wood of a chair and thrusted it where his heart would have been, and pouf ... he vanished.  
  
It took a while for Maria to regain what was happening. And even longer to take it all in. Then she looked around at the place witch was literally broken into pieces. Then she caught her gaze with a frightened, hard breathing Liz.  
  
"What just happened?" Liz asked all wide eyed.  
  
"Vampire!" Maria blurted out.  
  
"Vampire, what, no way ... there's just ... that's like, that is sooooo impossible. No way!" Liz replied in shock.  
  
"Oh common Liz. There are aliens living here. You dated one. Is it really so hard to believe that there are demons that live here. I mean ... common ... you saw it for yourself." Maria said all out of breath.  
  
"You mean there are others?" Liz said as she felt she was going to faint.  
  
All of the sudden the door to the Crashdown opened.  
  
"What happened in here. It looks like a tornado blew through here, and left no prisoners." Buffy said looking around, not far behind was Xander, Willow, and Giles.  
  
"Was it Vam ..." Xander said before Buffy shot him a look.  
  
"Xander!" She said harshly.  
  
"She already knows!" Maria said in a low voice.  
  
"What ... you promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" Buffy said starting to get a little angry.  
  
"Well, considering how he was here, and he started attacking her, I had to get rid of him!" Maria said boldly.  
  
"What do you mean get rid of him?" Giles asked curiously.  
  
"She ... she" Liz said as she was making a motion to make a stake going through a heart.  
  
"Staked him!" Maria replied.  
  
"But how?" Willow asked, "I mean Buffy is the slayer."  
  
"That's what I am asking. I mean, Maria has gotten into fights before. But nothing like this!" Liz replied looking around the store.  
  
"I don't know. It was like ... something inside me finally turned on. And I was fighting that ... thing. I don't know what happened." Maria replied confused.  
  
"Do you think it is possible she has some slayer powers?" Buffy asked Giles.  
  
"It's possible. I mean ... afterall, you are sisters." Giles replied.  
  
"But she still got beat up pretty bad!" Willow said walking over to Maria.  
  
"It doesn't hurt ... really!" Maria replied.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Xander asked looking at Buffy.  
  
"OK, I am going to talk to Maria. I suppose I could train her, kind of like Giles did with me. In the mean time, Willow and Xander find out why these attacks are happening in Roswell. Look and see if anyone is missing or if anyone has been murdered lately!" Buffy said.  
  
"Ooh ... goody, I haven't gotten to use my computer skills in a long time!" Willow replied while Liz and Maria were staring at her strangely, "What?"  
  
"Your not going to tell anyone!" Buffy said looking at Liz.  
  
"What about Alex?" Liz looked at Maria.  
  
"No ... you can't tell anyone. Look, they already know who I am, I can't change that. But if Maria is a slayer, chances are, they don't know yet. And to many people already know already. If you tell ... you would be putting Maria in more danger than she already is in!" Buffy said.  
  
"OK ... I won't tell!" Liz replied in a low voice, staring at the ground.  
  
"Oh ... and Giles. Fill Liz on the entire situation. Everything we know!" Buffy said as she took Maria home.  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
Michael watched Maria from the corner of his eye. She and Liz had been acting strangely all day. They didn't even notice when Max, Isabelle, and Tess walked in. And he could tell Maria was worried about something. And had nothing to do with him or destiny.  
  
Look Maria ... I just don't understand this whole good vampire bad vampire ..." Liz started to say as she pulled Maria into the locker area.  
  
Now it was Maria's turn to cover Liz's mouth, "Look, don't use that term. You might scare of customers." Maria said giving Liz a punch in the arm.  
  
"Fine ... fine, OK, I don't understand how ... Romanians can be good or bad. I mean, don't you find it just a little weird that this Angel ... Romanian guy was good once, bad the next moment ... and then good again." Liz said as they walked back into the Crashdown.  
  
"Look, I don't understand the details, I just now that he helped Buffy. And this peticular ... Romanian happens to have a soul." Maria said as she saw Liz staring at her, still confused, "If it's any consolation, I am confused by the whole Romanian situation also!" Maria replied.  
  
"Who's Romanian?" Alex said as he snuck up behind them.  
  
"What?" Maria asked getting all jittery.  
  
"Who's Romanian?" Alex asked again.  
  
"Uh ... the new kid." Liz said.  
  
"The candy striper." Maria said at the same time as Liz.  
  
"OK, the last time you two did this, they turned out to be ... aliens." He said in a small voice.  
  
"Oh ... I can promise you it has got nothing to do with ... aliens!" Maria said in an even smaller voice.  
  
"Good ... I think!" Alex said as he watched both girls leave the Crashdown ... quite quickly saying something about taking the rest of the day off.  
  
"What were the talking about?" Isabelle said as she surprised Alex.  
  
"What ... oh ... uh, Romanians!" Alex replied as he looked after where the two girls had left!  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
"Romanians?" Michael asked confused.  
  
Max, Michael, Tess, and Isabelle were all at Michael's apartment. They were going to discuss the message they received from Isabelle and Max's mother and destiny, but then Isabelle brought up the fact that they were acting strangely.  
  
"That's all Alex said. He seemed as confused about it as I was!" She said looking worried.  
  
"Something's going on! I just know it. Something's going on that they are not telling us!" Michael said as he started to get angry.  
  
"Maybe they found more aliens!" Tess said.  
  
"No ... Liz would tell me." Max replied.  
  
"Max is right. Liz saw the message. She wouldn't keep that away from us. But I think Michael is right. They know something, and it is probably something that is important for us to know!" Isabelle replied looking at a picture of the six of them before Tess came.  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
"OK, hit this side with your right had, then kick this hand with your left foot!" Buffy said looking at Maria. They were *training* in the Crashdown. They were somehow able to convince Mr. Parker that someone broke in and vandalized the place.  
  
"But wouldn't it be more efficient to hit with my right hand then my right foot?" Maria asked confused.  
  
"Just do it!" Buffy said raising her eyebrows, "It is good to try to confuse the vampires."  
  
"What ever!" Maria said as she punched then kicked.  
  
"Harder, you can't go easy on anything that gets in your way." Buffy said starting to get angry.  
  
"Fine!" Maria said as she did it as hard as she could over and over until she finally made Buffy step back.  
  
"Better, now I am going to do the same thing to you, you try to block it!" Buffy said as she repeated the process. But she was much quicker and knocked Maria down.  
  
"Don't worry, it took me a while?" Buffy said while laughing at Maria.  
  
"He ... He!" Maria replied sarcastically.  
  
"Now try this." Buffy said as she did a spin then hit Maria in the stomach.  
  
"Ow ... fine, you wana play rough!" Maria said as she repeated what Buffy did actually knocking her down.  
  
"Good ... good," Buffy said a little out of breath, "now for coordination, try throwing this stake through that whole!" Buffy said to Maria.  
  
Maria tried, and to her surprise, she made it, "Easy as pie!" She replied.  
  
They repeated this process and Buffy kept teaching Maria new methods and moves. But Buffy kept on besting Maria. Maria definitely showed some slayer powers, but not nearly enough as Buffy. But from a distant window, Michael was watching the entire thing. Amazed at the power Maria showed.  
  
But questions kept flowing through his mind. Who was this Buffy girl? Why was Maria practicing fighting? What was this secret she was hiding? For some reason, he new it had something to do with this new girl ... Buffy. And even through all the questions ... he knew one thing was for sure, he was going to find out what was going on!  
  


To Be Continued!  


  



	3. Disturbing Behaviers

Name: Scarlet  
Email: Tiger33333@aol.com  
Rated: PG-14  
Category: Michael and Maria/Crossover with Buffy  
Summary: Maria gets more experience with   
Vampires just as Michael starts following her, will   
she be able to keep her secret.  
Note: Please send feed back ... I neeeeeeeeed   
feedback  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own any of the   
cast from either Buffy or Roswell.  
  


Part 3:  
Unholy Matrimony  
  


"You guys, I am telling you, she is up to something strange!" Michael said urgently to Tess, Max, and Isabelle.  
  
"Michael ... your obsessed!" Tess said annoyed.  
  
"Yeah Michael ... you are the one who said we had to let them go. We all are, you need to stop making excuses." Max said to his best friend.  
  
"Besides this Buffy girl could be teaching Maria self defense Michael!" Isabelle said to Michael.  
  
"If there even is a Buffy girl!" Tess said sarcastically.  
  
"There is. And it wasn't just self defense, they were banging each other up hard ... and speaking of this Buffy girl, she just walked in!" Michael said as he watched Buffy walk up to Maria.  
  
"That's Buffy?" Isabelle said surprised  
  
"Yeah ... what did you expect ... chopped liver?" Michael asked sarcastically.  
  
Meanwhile, Buffy went over to Maria.  
  
"Guess what?" Buffy asked.  
  
"What?" Maria replied.  
  
"You are coming patrolling with me tonight!" Buffy said surprisingly happy.  
  
"What ... exactly do you mean." Maria asked confused.  
  
"Well, I can't exactly tell you ... here!" Buffy replied as she looked around the room.  
  
Michael returned to the kitchen and shouted to Maria, "Hey, I don't make these hot-dogs for my health!"   
  
"Let me guess ... that's Michael!" Buffy replied annoyed.  
  
"Unfortunately ... yes. Not exactly a record I like to keep though!" Maria replied as she laughed with Buffy.  
  
"Maria, table 2 is waiting!" Michael shouted back at her.  
  
"Fine ... fine. Not like I have a life anyway. See you later Buffy!" Maria replied as she walked over to table two. Why was Michael acting so ... rude? OK, so he acted rude all the time. But these past few days were different. I mean, If he wasn't talking to her, it seemed like every where she went he was there. She felt like he was following her.   
  
"Why don't you give it up?" Buffy asked as she leaned over the counter where Michael was.  
  
"And what would that be?" Michael asked all hot headed.  
  
"Pining after Maria ... following her around ... sticking your nose in places it shouldn't be ... why don't you just leave her alone?" Buffy asked him.  
  
"Who are *you*, to tell *me*, what to do?" Michael replied with just as much intensity.  
  
"I am Maria's sister. You mess with one of us ... you deal with the other!" Buffy replied as she turned around and walked out the door.  
  
Sister? Buffy was Maria's sister. I guess there was a small resemblance, but sister. I mean, it made sense. They both were blonde. Had smart mouth attitudes. They both seemed ditzy. But why did Buffy care whether he followed Maria or not. It wasn't her business. And what the hell did patrolling mean? Why did he get the strangest feeling Maria was in over her head?  
  
"So that was Buffy!" Max said as he walked up to talk to Michael.  
  
"She's ... Maria's sister!" Michael replied shocked.  
  
"I didn't know Maria had a sister!" Max said as he looked at the door that just closed.  
  
"Neither did I!" Michael replied.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
He watched her from behind the counter. He pretended to leave, but quickly snuck back in. He overheard Maria and Buffy talking about patrolling. What the hell was that. He watched her as she came out in a pink spaghetti strap shirt with a white tank top under it. She had blue jeans on and some white sketchers. Her hair was tied back, and she was caring would appeared to be a wooden stake. But he couldn't quite tell because she put it into her jacket that she was caring around her arm.  
  
He followed her to what was the Roswell grave yard. What was she doing here? Had someone in her family died. Michael knew that was the last thing Maria needed. But she seemed to happy to be mourning someone. She perched herself onto a tombstone and looked at her watch.  
  
"Common Buffy where are you ... please don't tell me I have to avenge your death or anything." Maria said annoyed.  
  
"Don't bet on it!" Buffy said as she sneaked up behind Maria.  
  
"Sheesh. You scared the living daylights out of me. The next time you invite me to a graveyard ... in the middle of the night ... try to be here on time ... oh ... and did I mention ... DON'T EVER SNEAK UP ON ME!" Maria shouted.  
  
"_Sorry_!" She replied.  
  
"So why are we here?" Maria asked as she looked at her watch again.  
  
"2 fresh new graves. Giles wanted us to check it out ... says there might be *risings* tonight!" Buffy said.  
  
"Search and destroy ... what a great way to end a day!" Maria said sarcastically.  
  
What the hell were they talking about. *Fresh graves*. They acted like they were expecting people to rise from the dead. But something gave him an uneasy feeling about what was about to happen. Then he saw some guy covered in dirt attach Maria. And then another guy attached Buffy.  
  
"Hey ... thanx. You two finally showed up ... I was actually ready to bail on you!" Buffy said sarcastically as she kicked the vampire in the gut!  
  
"Yeah ... I was actually worried!" Maria replied as she hit the other in the head.  
  
"The dawning of the age is coming. Lives will be sacrificed and the survival witch infaces will be turned." One of the vampires replied.  
  
"The dawning my ass!" Buffy replied as she pummeled the same guy with her fist.  
  
Then Michael saw one of the *things* take hold of Maria's neck and throw her across the cemetery. Then he got up and stretched his hand forward and an energy came out of his hand. The vampire who was attacking Maria then went after Buffy.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing here Michael. Leave!" Maria replied as she brushed off the dirt from her jeans.  
  
"What exactly are you doing. And why are you fighting these ... things in a cemetery!" Michael asked her angrily.  
  
"It's none of your business. Now get out of here before you get yourself ... or even me killed!" She screamed at him.  
  
"Why do you keep picking fights and why do you keep on going to some guy named Giles house?" Michael asked even more angrily.  
  
"Your following me know? I can't believe your following me!" She replied even more angry than Michael was.  
  
"Answer my question!" Michael asked as he gritted his teeth.  
  
"It's ... none ... of your ... business!" She replied. As she hit the vampire behind her with one arm never turning as she stared at Michael. Then she went onto hitting the vampire. Both sending each other flying into tombstones and graves.  
  
"I finally get to taste slayer's blood!" One of the vampires said to Buffy.  
  
"You don't know how tired I get of hearing that. You really need to tell your friends to come up with something new!" She replied sarcastically.  
  
"Ah ... but this time, I have the dawning of the new arrival on my side!" The vampire replied.  
  
Meanwhile Maria was having her own conversation going on with the other vampire.  
  
"You know, you should really try to grab my arm and throw me instead of hitting me ... it itches!" She said sarcastically to the other vampire.  
  
"For being a slayer ... you really aren't to bright!" He told her with an evil smile.  
  
"You know ... I don't think we have been properly introduced ... I am Maria ... and you ... your yesterday's news!" She replied as she staked him as he disappeared. At the same time, Buffy made the other vampire go pouf.  
  
"You know ... that guy was really starting to annoy me!" Maria said to Buffy trying to catch her breath.  
  
"I hear ya ... but ... what are we going to do about him!" Buffy said while looking at a shocked Michael.  
  
"Is someone going to explain to me what just happened here!" Michael said.  
  
"No!" Maria replied angrily.  
  
"I am not going to tell a third person ... when it hasn't even been a week yet!" Buffy replied.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Maria and Buffy took Michael over to Giles. He told everything to Michael about what he had experienced as well as Michael told Giles about himself and the other four aliens and about destiny. Giles seemed very intrusted. But decided it was best if no one else new.  
  
"I just have a question?" Maria asked Giles.  
  
"What would that be?" He replied.  
  
"One of the vampires called me slayer. I thought Buffy was the only slayer, with the exception of Faith!" Maria replied.  
  
"Yes, ... well, I have to get on that! I suppose I should call Angel, and check on Faith." Giles replied. Buffy could tell by the tone in his voice, he wasn't to happy about it!  
  
"What about what the other vampire said ... he said something like ... The dawning of the age, lives will be sacrificed and something to do with survival witch infaces will be turned." Buffy asked confused.  
  
"It's an inscription!" Willow replied as she and Xander walked in.  
  
"What's he doing here?" Xander asked as he pointed to Michael.  
  
"Great ... more people who escaped from the circus." Michael replied sarcastically.  
  
"I already know I am not going to like this guy!" Xander replied.  
  
"Unfortunately ... now he knows. But he isn't our biggest problem right now!" Buffy replied.  
  
"We have *other* problems now?" Xander replied.  
  
"Like I was trying to say before I was Oh ... so ruddily interrupted. It's an inscription for a book. The dawning of the age is coming. Lives will be sacrificed and the survival witch infaces will be turned is the inscription of the very first page. I don't quite understand it, but I think it has got something to do with a new demon!" Willow said.  
  
"What's knew?" Buffy replied sarcastically.  
  
"I guess I should call Angel and see if he knows anything about this!" Giles replied as he walked over to the phone.  
  
"Survival of the fidis. It's just a fancy way of saying it. The demon ... I am guessing ... is a harbor demon. He survives on the blood of other species, humans are his specialty!" Angel said as Cordelia and Westly came out from behind him.  
  
"Angel ... your here!" Buffy replied. There was an uncomfortable silence for a while.  
  
"So Xander ... good to see ya again." Cordelia said trying to brake the silence.  
  
"Yeah ... long time no see ha!" He said putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
"What is it in your lives that makes you research so much on ... demons?" Michael asked annoyed.  
  
"Please tell me this isn't your new boyfriend. He's kind of ... young!" Angel said while looking at Michael.  
  
Michael just sneered at him but then Buffy cut in and said, "Actually, this is Maria's ex ... who just happens to be an ..." Buffy started to say.  
  
But Angel cut her off by saying, "Alien, I already know!" Angel said as he looked at Maria.  
  
"So ... this is the infamous Angel. You know ... you look great for being over 200 years old!" Maria replied trying to cut the air.  
  
"You mean to tell me your a demon to?" Michael said sarcastically.  
  
"He's a vampire!" Westly replied, "With a soul."  
  
"So why aren't you like ... biting our heads off or something." Michael replied sarcastically.  
  
"Why aren't you trying to take over the planet." Angel replied at him snarly like.  
  
"So ... how's Faith?" Buffy asked as she looked at Angel.  
  
"She's 5 by 5!" Faith said as she walked in the door.  
  
There was an acquired silence in the room.  
  
"Your not going to kill us are you?" Maria said looking at Faith. She had heard about Faith before, and all the hell she put Buffy through and how she supposedly changed. She just wasn't sure if she should believe it.  
  
"Let me guess ... your Maria, the uh ... baby slayer!" She replied sarcastically to Maria as Maria glared at her.  
  
"So ... 3 slayers in one room ... never thought I would live to see that day ... don't know if I should be thanking the powers that be ... or running like hell though!" Xander replied shoving his hands in his pockets even farther than before!  
  


_To Be Continued._  


  
  


  
  



	4. Hello Everyone

Name: Scarlet  
Email: Tiger33333@aol.com  
Category: Michael and Maria/crossover with Buffy   
and Angel.  
Note: I neeeeeeeeeeed feedback please! You must   
send it. Also, I didn't mention the crossover with Angel   
in part 3 because I wanted it to be a surprise. And   
believe me when I say, it is going to get very interesting   
very soon.  
Summary: The whole scooby gang meets the Roswell   
gang as we learn more about the harbor demon.  
Disclaimer: In denial land, I own everything and   
everyone ... but I must face reality and realize I don't   
own Roswell, Buffy, or Angel  
Rated PG-14  
  


Part 4  
What lies ahead  
  


"Maria ... we need to talk!" Isabelle said as she grabbed Maria's arm and pulled it into the Liz's room where Max, Michael, and Tess were waiting.  
  
"I am kind of busy ... what's this about?" Maria asked cautiously, she wasn't quite sure if they new about her.  
  
"I think you know!" Isabelle said.  
  
Maria didn't say anything at first she just stared at everyone, then she tried to catch Michael's glance, but he wouldn't look at her, " You told them didn't you?"  
  
"I had to!" He said in a low voice.  
  
"This is none of your concern, I am outa hear." She said trying to make a rush for the door. But Max blocked her way.  
  
"It is our business ... there are other aliens out there, and this ... harbor demon might know where they are!" Max said as he stared at her.  
  
"Did you ever think that just maybe ... they are working together ... to many people know about this, just about the only people who don't are Kyle and Alex!" Maria said angrily with a big sigh!  
  
"Guess again?" Alex said as Liz, Alex, and Kyle walked in.  
  
"My life is now ... officially ... over!" Maria said as she banged her head against the wall.  
  
"Look, you guys might need our help! We have powers you can't even dream of Maria!" Tess said eyeing the four aliens.  
  
"Well, ... so do we!" Maria replied giving her a big grin.  
  
"We think Buffy is in over her head. She could be killed!" Tess said simingly genially concerned.  
  
"Well, I got news for you ... she has already died." Maria replied slyly.  
  
Everyone stared at her in disbelief. Michael and Liz learned a lot about the prophecy, but they were not told that much about how she was bitten and drowned by the master.  
  
"When Buffy was 16, a vampire called the master, bit her, to much to become a vampire, but enough that it could kill her, then he threw her into a puddle face first and she drowned. 3 minutes later, Xander came by and did CPR. Satisfied. Since then, she has become much stronger, I think it is safe to say, she is stronger than all of you!" Maria replied angrily, looking around noticing that no one was saying a word.  
  
Then all of the sudden the door opened up behind them and in walked Buffy, followed by Willow, Xander, Giles, Angel, Cordelia, Westly, and Faith.  
  
"What's going on?" Buffy asked looking around the crowded room.  
  
"They know!" Maria replied hopelessly.  
  
"They what?" Buffy replied sharply.  
  
"Don't look at me, I only told Liz, it was up to the rest of them." Maria replied as she plopped down onto Liz's bed and covered her face with a pillow.  
  
Giles tried to summon up everything ... again. Everybody wasn't to shocked. They just looked at each other trying to analyze everything. Michael kept staring at Maria who still had the pillow over her face. Why was she acting so immature? Then everyone started arguing.  
  
"Look, this is our problem, we don't need all of you, you will just be liabilities." Buffy said concerned.  
  
"We can help, we all have little things we can help with!" Tess replied commandingly.  
  
"You guys will just get in the way!" Angel replied, not looking at anyone.  
  
"And what the hell reason justifies that. You don't know what *we* have done these past two years." Michael replied angrily.  
  
"I know you are a couple of kids trying to be heroes is a place that doesn't need any. You are trying to salvage something you can't understand!" Angel replied getting in his face.  
  
"You guys, we don't exactly need fighting right now!" Buffy replied as she was starting to get a head ache!  
  
"I don't think Angel knows what he's talking about!" Michael replied showing no resistance. Buffy joined Maria.  
  
"Is he always like this?" Buffy asked giving up.  
  
"....................... yes!" She replied.  
  
"Look, Michael's right, what ever reason you may have, we have just as good as a reason, and no matter what you say, we are going to look into this, with ... or without your help!" Max said breaking up Angel and Michael finally saying a word in this whole Mess.  
  
"Look, this is how it is going to work, Faith, Angel, Buffy, and Me are going to investigate. We have the most experience. This isn't a battle, or a ship coming to pick you up and take you home. We are just getting information, we don't even know what we are facing. Willow and Liz look up what you can in Giles's books on the Harbor Demon. Giles, fill everyone else in on what we know!" Maria finally said shutting everyone up!  
  
"What about me and Cordie!" Xander said.  
  
"What do you usually do?" Maria asked.  
  
"Well, ... that depends, we usually complain, but we sometimes have skills in being diversions!" He said hopefully.  
  
"You can just ... stick to complaining!" Maria said as she, Angel, Buffy, and Faith walked out.  
  
"OK ... I can do that!" Xander replied.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
"So ... what exactly are we looking for?" Maria asked, she never actually went looking for demons, hell, she had never even seen demons with the exception of vampires.  
  
"Looking for a huddle of Vampires ... big monsters ... anything that looks suspicious ... that sort of thing." Buffy replied.  
  
"O ........ k!" Maria replied confused.  
  
"Look kid ... stick to looking for anything weird, and you'll be fine!" Faith replied.  
  
Buffy just stared at Faith. She didn't know how exactly she got out of jail. But Faith hadn't cause any harm ... yet. She just hoped Angel new what he was doing.  
  
"So ... hows it going Faith?" Buffy replied trying to break the silence.  
  
"5 by 5!" She replied giving Buffy a wink.  
  
"What exactly does 5 by 5 mean?" Maria asked reluctantly.  
  
"Just my own little perk!" Faith replied just as hot headed as usual.  
  
"I think I see something!" Angel said pointing in the direction of the ware house that produces cargo boxes just along the harbor. A demon was amercing from the water and immediately dried up and walked inside.  
  
"Well *that* explains it's name!" Maria replied as she got up and began to walk towards the building before Buffy pulled her back down.  
  
"What are you doing?" Buffy asked angrily.  
  
"I was ... I" Maria started to say.  
  
"Common, we got all the information we need for now, let's see how the others are doing!" Angel replied as they all began to walk in the other direction.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
"A harbor demon is just that, a demon from the water. That's where it gets it's energy and power. It regenerates there. But to get stronger they need to eat different types of demons." Willow replied reading from one of the books.  
  
"Is that all you got?" Buffy asked.  
  
Then Liz cut in, "That's the problem, there are different kinds of harbor demons. Since we don't exactly know what it looks like, we can't say which."   
  
"It looks human out of the water ... just ... bigger than normal, when it amerges from the water, it's skin is blue, and it appears a lot bigger!" Maria replied remembering seeing the demon.  
  
"Then that is a Lapras Harbor Demon. Which ... if I forgot to mention ... is the most dangerous kind!" Willow replied.  
  
"You did!" Faith replied slyly.  
  
"So what else do you have on it?" Buffy asked.  
  
Willow looked at Liz, who shook her head no, "Nothing, the only detail description says that only the book L_aisa _has a better description, but we couldn't find it!"   
  
"Good thing we went to the local library then!" Xander replied as he and Cordelia amerged from the Crashdown door with a huge book in her hands.  
  
"Where did you find that?" Buffy asked amazed.  
  
"The public library, nonetheless. I complained a lot, and Cordelia asked a lot of questions, but I think we got the job done!" Xander replied.  
  
"There is only 1 page in here on the demon you are talking about, but it also has a picture." Cordelia replied giving the heavy book to Buffy.  
  
All of the others except Liz and Maria stayed out of the conversation from the Roswell side. They wanted to help, but honestly didn't know how.  
  
"Well, we got a lot done. I just wish I knew what it was thinking ... what it's agenda was!" Buffy replied really talking to herself.  
  
"Then I might be able to help!" Isabelle jumped into the conversation.  
  
"How?" Angel asked.  
  
"To put simply ... I can dream walk!" Isabelle replied.  
  
"And ...... that would be what exactly?" Faith replied.  
  
"I can go into people, or things dreams." She replied truly believing she could help.  
  
"We may be able to use you after all!" Buffy replied, "What other powers do you guys have?" She replied looking at the other 3 aliens realizing they might be able to help after all.  
  
"Tess can cause hallucinations, I can heal people, and Michael can ..." Max started to say before Buffy interrupted him.  
  
"I ... already know what Michael can do, Maria already filled me in on his *case*" She replied sarcastically.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Michael asked really directing his question to Maria. But she just shrugged at him.  
  
"Well, ... looks like I was wrong! We will need your help after all. We will probably split up into teams. But not today!" Buffy said.  
  
"Why?" Michael asked.  
  
"Simple ... I am tired!" She replied yawning.  
  
"And not tomorrow either!" Maria replied.  
  
"What's wrong with tomorrow?" Michael asked impatiently.  
  
"Patience ... patience ... it's a virtue you know!" Maria replied sleepily.  
  
"Besides ... Some people have to get home or they will ... pouf!" Cordelia said pointing to wear the sun was about to rise.  
  
"And that would be a problem because ..." Xander said sarcastically.  
  
"Tomorrow, we will ... talk, but please, I need SLEEP!" Maria replied as she walked out the door.  
  
"Well, this wasn't exactly the calm day I had in mind ... I actually wanted to do some sight seeing ... meet some aliens ... get in trouble!" Willow said pretending to be disappointed.  
  
"Been there!" Kyle replied.  
  
"Done that!" Liz said as she walked up to her room.  
  


_To Be Continued._  


  
  
  
  


  


  



	5. Decieving Faces

Name: Scarlet  
Email: Tiger33333@aol.com  
Category: Michael and Maria/Buffy/Angel  
Rating: PG-14  
Summary: Maria learns why she is truly put on this earth. She   
learns her *destiny* as a new character is introduced, Sebastian,   
Michael's brother, Buffy plays a major part in helping Maria   
except this.  
Spoilers: Maybe ... if I am psychic ... I always wanted Michael   
to get jealous of someone because of Maria, and Sebastian   
really is supposed to come to the show ...  
Note: Feedback is greatly appreciated, good or bad.  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own a thing, so please try not   
to rub it in!  
  


Part 5:  
True Destiny of the dark heart  
  


Roswell, what the perfect town for him to end up in. Gosh, and to think he had a brother here. Who did he think he was? He wasn't the soldier like Michael was, but there was a purpose for him coming here. He wasn't sure what it was yet, but it was definitely here. Why in Roswell though. I guess of all towns, this was ideal. I mean, if you ever heard the word *alien*, it was considered normal!  
  
He found himself at what looked to be a normal diner. "The Crashdown ... huh ... figures." He said sarcastically to himself. He walked in and took a seat at one of the stools. It looked like your normal place. He looked around about ready to make a complaint for not receiving any service when he saw her. Blonde, short headed, green eyes. She was beautiful. And there was something about her, he couldn't explain it, but, there was definitely something more to this hometown girl.  
  
Then the girl started to walk towards him, "Hi welcome to the Crashdown where all of the food is out of this world. Is there any thing I can get you?" The waitress said without looking up from her notepad.  
  
"Uh ... a Will Smith burger and some Elvis fries ... what exactly am I supposed to call you?" He asked with a slight smirk on his face.  
  
She looked up from her notebook for the first time and there eyes met. She didn't seem to be able to break the gaze, they just stared for the longest time and she didn't realize that she could actually be attracted to someone besides Michael. "Maria." She replied with a slight blush coming over her face as she turned and walked over to Michael to give him the order.  
  
"Maria ... I think that this isn't that last time we will be seeing each other." He said slyly knowing she couldn't here him.  
  
Maria walked up to Michael and handed him the order still sneaking a few glances over at the mysterious man sitting at the corner.  
  
"Who's that." Michael said as a hint of jealousy could be heard in his voice.  
  
"I don't know!" She replied.  
  
Buffy was sitting at her own booth having a conversation with Willow and Liz. They were all talking about Collage life and how easy or "incredibly ridiculous" as Buffy put it. Then Buffy noticed Maria's distance gaze and walked up to her.  
  
"So ... what's up?" Buffy asked curiously.  
  
"Oh ... not much ... just feeling spacy today I guess." Maria replied distantly.  
  
"I see that ... so who were you talking to?" Buffy replied.  
  
"I don't know!" Maria said as she walked up to receive the order from Michael. He kept staring at her and then back at the mysterious man. Michael didn't know why, but he felt as if he knew the guy. But what unnerved him was the fact that Maria seemed more interested in this guy than Michael.  
  
"Um ... sorry ... but I never caught you name." Maria said shyly.  
  
"Sebastian ... thanx for the meal." He replied smiling at her.  
  
"No prob ... maybe I'll see you around some time!" She smiled back.  
  
"You can count on it." He flirted back with her. Then he remembered something, "Excuse me um ... do you happen to know a Max Evens or a Michael Guiren?"   
  
"Yeah ... uh ... Michael is the cook ... and Max just walked in ... guess your in luck." Maria said looking at him suspiciously and then walked away shrugging it off.  
  
Michael looked at the guy as he walked up to Max. He heard his name mentioned and wanted to see what it was all about so he quickly stated that he was taking his break. Not noticing that Maria had already left with Buffy, obviously going out on patrol.  
  
"Who are you?" Michael asked Sebastian.  
  
"Don't you realize who I am ... I am Sebastian ... your brother." Sebastian said to Michael.  
  
"But ... how?" Max asked finally cutting in to the situation.  
  
Meanwhile Buffy and Maria were in Rowel's cemetery waiting for the *new arivals* as Buffy liked to call them. Nothing had turned up until they heard a rustling in the bush which made them both jump. Luckily it was just Spike, and not far behind was Angel.  
  
"I told you ... I don't know what you are talking about!" Spike said as he pushed Angel off him. Apparently Angel was considered evil enough for Spike to fight.  
  
"And I told you I don't believe you, so spill." Angel demanded.  
  
"Look ... the only reason I came to Roswell was because of the slayer's sister and her unholy matrimony." Spike said not realizing Buffy and Maria were there.  
  
"Excuse me?" Maria broke in.  
  
"Oh ... it's you ... and the slayer ... could my night get any worse." Spike said banging his head against a grave stone.  
  
"It very well might." Buffy said as she grabbed him and pushed him against a wall and continued, "If you don't tell us what your talking about."  
  
"Your the slayer, I figured you already figured it out." He said as he tried to push her off him, until he got a huge pain in his head.  
  
"Well, we don't ... so enlighten us." Buffy replied again.  
  
"The slayer's sister and the soldier's brother are to be joined in a ceremony that will awaken a very powerful force. Now ... normally I would be all for it ... and have a bag of popcorn ready ... but unfortunately, this demon has a taste for vampires, and I am not looking forward to being lunch." Spike said as he backed away and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
Maria and Buffy walked into the Crashdown. Buffy didn't say much, probably because Maria was all spaced out. It was obvious that Maria was the slayer's sister*, but who exactly was the soldier's brother*. Mixing vampires and aliens was going to be tough, but Buffy had a feeling that the soldier brother thing came from the alien side of the matter.  
  
As they walked into the Crashdown Michael, Isabelle, Liz, Max, Cordelia, and Willow were sitting at a booth. It seemed that Liz and Willow had a lot in common. But there was a face that Maria was surprised to see at the table. That would explain Michael's agonizing face. It was Sebastian.  
  
"Sebastian ... what are you doing here?" Maria asked confused.  
  
"Maria ... this is Sebastian ... Michael's brother." Isabelle said nonchalantly.  
  
Maria just stared at him blankly, she didn't even notice Michael's eyes all over her, she didn't care. Something was drawing her to Sebastian, and she could tell that something was drawing him to her. "Bro ... Brother." She said slowly.  
  
"She knows about us also?" He asked Michael almost annoyed. But he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. Which made Michael's eyes burn into the back of Sebastian's neck? Yup ... this was his brother, know Guiren could ever resist one such as a Maria Deluca.  
  
All of the sudden the door of the Crashdown opened with Faith and Angel walking in. And surprisingly, Spike! Angel walked up to Maria and Buffy and quickly took there arms, "We need to talk ... in private."   
  
"Anything you can say to them, you can say to us." Tess replied as she walked out of the bathroom, she had apparently been there afterall.  
  
"Don't push me ... like Angel said, this is private." Faith replied walking up face to face with Tess glaring at her.  
  
Maria, Buffy, Faith, Angel, and Spike walked into the other room leaving the others to talk. Or sit, or glare, whatever you want to call it.  
  
"So what's going on, and why is he here?" Buffy asked Angel motioning to Spike.  
  
"He is going to help us." Angel replied.  
  
"And whatever possessed you to do such a thing?" Maria replied sarcastically.  
  
"Ow ... anything in green should be able to convince me." He answered as he pulled out a large whad of cash.  
  
"The harbor demon is moving quickly. He plans to come after The Slayer and her sister along with the soldier and his brother. We have reason to believe that he has aligned himself with ... the skins." Faith replied while sharpening her nails.  
  
"The skins ... Max mentioned something about them being they're enemies." Maria replied thinking about what Faith just said. Then it accrued to her. Why hadn't she realized it before? Sebastian was Michael's brother, the soldier's brother*. She tried to speak, but nothing came out.  
  
"Then we are involved." Max said comandily as Liz, Tess, and Michael walked in.  
  
"God ... what do we have to do to get rid of you people." Faith said obviously annoyed.  
  
"Well, staking us aint gonna work." Michael replied and Maria could have sworn she heard a slight moan from him.  
  
"Like Faith was saying. All of us are endanger. Well, ... the world, most of us are going to be fine, but it is prophisised that if these two die, then the world is doomed. Not that I really care, but someday I hope to get back to the days with the little Happy Meals walking days ... oh how I miss those days." Spike said.  
  
Everyone else walked in including Sebastian. For some reason, Maria couldn't bring herself to look at him. Maria still loved Michael, she always believed that you controlled your own destiny. There was no way that she was going to give in. I mean, Sebastian didn't look bad or anything, but all she wanted was to make Michael jealous with Sebastian, but that seemed bad also.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Liz asked.  
  
"We split up into teams. Maria, Angel, Faith and as much as I hate to admit it ... _Spike_ are coming to fight the demon." Buffy said discustily.  
  
"What about us. Michael has some powers that can be used, and I can heal, we could be valued alignments." Max replied trying to take up his leadership position.  
  
"I ... guess that could work. We will probably have to split up anyway." Buffy replied suspiciously.  
  
"I have a few powers that may ... come in handy." Sebastian said finally coming into the situation with a slight grin on his face. A grin that was directed over at Maria. A grin that was pissing Michael off.  
  
"O .... K, I guess we can find something for you also." Buffy said squinting at Sebastian.  
  
"What about the rest of us?" Isabelle asked. She was actually looking forward to kicking a little alien butt.  
  
"You, Tess, and Willow are going to work together." Maria replied slightly laughing. It would seem that they would meet their match.  
  
"You are going to dream walk to find out what Lapras's weakness is. Tess in the meantime will try to cause hallucinations for the demons we may encounter. In the meantime ... Willow will be performing bless spells to keep up your energy levels. And protection spells in case any aliens try to get to you guys." Maria replied.  
  
"And the rest of us ..." Xander replied.  
  
A smile spread across Buffy's face, "Well you and Cordelia did such a good job in acting like air heads before, we figure we can use you to get any help in finding out where the Lapras Harbor Demon is staying ... with Alex's help."  
  
"I thought he was in a Cargo area by the Harbor." Alex replied.  
  
"He must have moved ... but he aint far ... he has to stay near water." Faith said.  
  
"We have a ... friend back in Sunnydale at a local demon/human bar. Yeah yeah ... we have those, look for something like that around here, you can usually get info from people in those places." Buffy said Mischievously. "You might have to ... force some answers out of them though."  
  
"And what are we going to do?" Kyle asked.  
  
"You and Liz just have to make sure you keep the police out of the situation ... think you can handle that." Buffy replied.  
  
"Yeah." Liz replied though unsure.  
  
"Then it's set ... we mean back here at dawn ... or rather dusk." Maria said eyeing the two vamps in the room.  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
Maria would have a very restless night tonight. What was happening to her, and who was this Sebastian person, she couldn't help but let her thoughts drift off to him? He did remind her a lot of Michael. But she still loved Michael more than anything. No matter how much he may have hurt her, she would never give up. She finally let herself drift off to sleep. And awoke in an all to real dream.  
  
"What is this, where am I?" Maria asked as she walked around in a black room with an eary goldish, orange fog arising from her feat. She was dressed in a gray tanktop and sweat pants, her pajama's.  
  
"Where you are isn't important. Who you are is all that concern's me." A man appeared.  
  
Maria stared at him. It was strange, it was as if she new him, who was he?  
  
"Maria ... I am your father." He replied almost as if he could read her mind.  
  
"What! How ... what are you doing here." Maria asked confused.  
  
"Let's just say ... I had a little help. What is important is that you are here? My guess is that you have met your destined one!" He said slyly to her.  
  
"Sebastian." She said quite surprised she said that withought thinking it.  
  
"Yes, ... but I fear that your time together must come to an end." He replied as he started walking towards her.  
  
"What ... what are you talking about." She asked more confused than ever.  
  
"I believe you know. Your friends are planning an attack, and I am coming to make sure it never happens." He replied touching her face.  
  
But Maria pushed it away, "Get away from me." She said as she felt a tear stream down her face.  
  
"No matter what happens Maria. You and Sebastian must be together. To complete what was started." A women said as she appeared from the darkness. It was Amy, her mother.  
  
"Get out ... what are you doing here?" He commanded starting at his once star crossed lover.  
  
"Mom?" Maria questioned.  
  
"Maria, you are destined with Sebastian. Together you will have to combine your powers and use them against Lapras. He already knows of this. But you my dear ... do not know of your past." Amy replied as her aura began to glow.  
  
"I ... don't understand." Maria replied stary eyed.  
  
"You my child ... are not only half slayer ... but half alien." Amy replied slowly.  
  
Maria gasped, she couldn't believe this to be true.  
  
My people were desperate. Everyone was virtually dead, so I created an alliance with Max's people. You were to help them in their quest against the skins, but I got mixed up with the wrong person, and created a supernatural child." She said stroking Maria's hair.  
  
"No ... this ... this can't be!" Maria said as she stared up at Amy.  
  
"You and Sebastian will be! It was promised, and it is the only thing that can save your world. You may be confused, but don't let your confusion take the better of you and lead you to the other side, only love ... can save you from that. But you are strong child. And Buffy will lead you to your Destiny as well as hers." Amy said at last and finally disappeared.  
  
"Don't listen to her Maria ... the end is near and everything you do no longer effects just you. You will choose and accept. At the expense of others. And we will prevail." He replied one last time, until he walked back into the darkness, and disappeared like he came.  
  
Maria woke up from her deep sleep in a sweat. She went to check on her mother. Something told her that Amy awake didn't know about her alien side. She would be to week for what she gave up to save her people. But Maria knew all was true. But one thing she learned was that Destiny could be altered, and she was not going to let Destiny control her ... she would control Destiny.  
  
_To Be Continued_  
  
(Note: I originally thought there would only be 6 parts, but this story took on it's own imagination so there will be 7 ... sorry. I think it's turning out well ... and don't worry Candy girls, we'll get our moment ... maybe ... if you tell me what you want to see. There are some spoilers, but I didn't put Courtney in because she didn't seem to fit in the storyline and I hate her anyway. It's obvious Buffy and Maria are the main characters and I am doing the best I can to make sure everyone else gets *air time*. Look forward to seeing a lot of action in the next two and final chapters.)  
  
  


  
  



End file.
